Pour que le soleil brille de nouveau
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Elle accepta la reddition pour épargner son peuple de la folie de Xanto. Elle choisit de combattre dans l'ombre.


**Coucou !**

**Me voilà de retour dans un fandom que j'avais un peu déserté, par manque d'inspiration. En cherchant une fanfiction sur «The Legend of Zelda », cette idée m'est venue : écrire un OS du point de vue de la princesse d'Hyrule prisonnière. J'espère avoir réussi mon pari.^^ Ceux qui ont joué à «Twilight Princess » reconnaîtront la scène, et j'ai volontairement modifié les dialogues, j'en avais simplement envie. Ne m'en voulez pas trop. =P **

**Enjoy !**

Une multitude de carrés noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, indifférenciés les uns des autres, tourbillonnant jusqu'à disparaître dans cette lumière orangée. Zelda baissa ses yeux bleus sur la Citadelle assaillie de larmes célestes, qui martelaient les toits comme une multitude d'aiguilles aquatiques. Elle posa une main gantée de soie blanche sur la vitre : des gouttes épousèrent la forme de sa main, avant de se diriger vers leur mort inéluctable contre les rebords de la fenêtre. Un soupir brisa le silence de sa chambre, lieu rassurant devenu sa prison. Une torche éclairait la pièce de sa chaleureuse lumière magique et, une fraction de secondes, la princesse d'Hyrule crut que c'était une soirée privilégiée, où elle n'avait ni dîner officiel, ni conseil à assurer, une soirée où elle pouvait être Zelda, une simple jeune femme, et non un chef d'Etat.

L'illusion se brisa, devint poussière, disparut, laissa place à la terrible réalité : elle était en cage. Humiliée et bafouée par un être venu d'un autre monde, si longtemps oublié qu'il en était devenu une légende pour les habitants d'Hyrule : seule la famille royale et les Esprits de la Lumière savaient que ce n'était pas le cas. A sa mort, le roi Phoebus lui avait confié ce secret à son héritière. Sur ses épaules, reposait un poids écrasant : celui de protéger le Monde de la Lumière de celui du Crépuscule, peuplé de créatures qui leur vouaient une haine farouche. La jeune femme les comprenait : elle non plus n'aurait pas accepté de vivre dans un monde lugubre pour expier les crimes de ses ancêtres.

Elle avait failli à cette mission secrète, et avait plongé son royaume entre lumières et ténèbres, l'avait figé dans l'attente. Zelda sentait cette magie corrompue tout autour d'elle, un chancre qui lui collait à la peau, s'insinuait dans chacune de ses veines où pulsait la bénédiction de Nayru, déesse de la Sagesse, l'une des trois Créatrices. Un pouvoir dont elle n'avait pas su faire usage, dont elle n'avait pas été digne.

_L'épée rencontra le marbre du sol en un bruit cristallin. Devant elle, les cadavres de ses fidèles gardes, décidés à protéger leur princesse de ce puissant et maléfique intrus qui avait effrayé les habitants de la ville. Son visage était dissimulé par un horrible masque reptilien, et de nouveau, il poussa un cri strident, qui résonna contre les murs de la salle du trône. Zelda ne cilla pas, et se tint droite devant cet ennemi, bien décidée à ne pas plier le genou comme une vaincue. Elle avait accepté la reddition pour éviter un massacre, et non pas en perdant un combat. La princesse était décidée à rester la gardienne de son royaume, bien qu'elle n'ait pas su le préserver de la pire des menaces. _

_«Vous êtes vaincue, princesse. Je vous humilierai comme vous avez humilié mon peuple, cracha Xanto, car tel était le nom de cet individu protégé par d'immondes créatures tentaculaires. »_

_Zelda descendit les marches avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable. Elle se planta devant le vainqueur, qui la dépassait d'une tête, mais leva à peine la sienne. _

_«Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur mon trône, m'enfermer, m'humilier en public, m'affamer si vous le souhaitez : mais sachez que j'ai agi pour le bien de mon peuple, et que ce sera toujours le cas. Vous parlez au nom des habitants du Crépuscule, mais vous ne faites que satisfaire une ambition personnelle, et nourrir votre haine si grande qu'elle a dévoré votre humanité, en supposant que vous ayez un jour été autre chose qu'un monstre. »_

_Il poussa un gémissement de rage et la gifla. Elle vacilla, mais se garda de porter la main à sa joue : même son père n'aurait pas osé lui infliger un tel outrage. Zelda se tint droite : elle savait qu'elle aurait à subir les humeurs de son geôlier, qu'elle ne serait pas traitée avec les honneurs dus à son rang. Elle devrait agir dans l'ombre, tout en jouant les prisonnières froides et résignées. Elle sentit des picotements sur le dos de sa main gauche : la marque des Elus des Déesses... si elle la portait, si la Princesse de la Destinée, l'incarnation d'Hylia, foulait à nouveau le sol d'Hyrule, le Porteur de l'Epée légendaire se trouvait forcément quelque part... et l'Elu de Din également. Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson intérieur : elle devait trouver le Héros de la légende, et vite. _

Un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres rosées à ce simple souvenir : sa détermination était toujours aussi grande, mais sa frustration augmentait chaque jour. Zelda tentait de maintenir la peur à distance pour garder les idées claires, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile à chaque minute : Xanto venait souvent lui rendre visite, paré de ses habits sombres, et discourait sur l'avenir des deux mondes de sa voix suintante de folie furieuse. Il exigeait d'elle qu'elle abaissât sa capuche à chacune de ses visites, mais elle refusait toujours, un petit affront qui égayait ses journées mornes à se morfondre et à prier les Déesses pour qu'elles lui envoient le Héros, lueur dans les ténèbres qui souillaient davantage Hyrule à chaque seconde. La princesse n'avait jamais dit à l'usurpateur, car tel était ce qu'il représentait pour elle, qu'elle revêtait un manteau uniquement quand elle savait qu'il venait la visiter. Jamais elle ne répondait à ses questions, par fierté et de peur d'avouer ses plans par inadvertance. Xanto n'avait sûrement pas eu vent de la prophétie, lui qui ne jurait que par les paroles de son soi-disant dieu, qui ne lui avouait certainement pas tout, en supposant qu'il existait vraiment.

Les Crépusculiens ne priaient certainement pas les Déesses, qu'ils devaient haïr de tout leur être : quelle était alors leur religion ? Ces questions tourbillonnaient parfois dans l'esprit de Zelda quand elle souhaitait penser à autre chose que le sort de son royaume et à sa propre condition. Les livres de la bibliothèque royale lui avaient peu appris sur les coutumes et la culture de ce peuple maudit : sans doute un vœu des trois Créatrices. Si Zelda savait que toute vérité n'était pas bonne à savoir, en fine politicienne et en personne douée de la sagesse divine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, en en apprenant plus sur le peuple du Crépuscule, même avec des informations datées, elle aurait pu mieux cerner ses envahisseurs. Les aspects principaux d'une culture survivaient aux siècles, elle en était témoin.

Elle balaya sa chambre du regard : un lit à baldaquin couvert de draps de soie, un petit bureau en acajou, une table de chevet, une armoire, une commode et une coiffeuse du même bois. Les fleurs avaient fané, et gisaient misérablement dans les vases de cristal sculpté. Ce n'était qu'une parodie de la pièce qui avait toujours représenté un refuge pour elle, comme le Crépuscule devait être un double lugubre du Monde de la Lumière... la seule personne qui pouvait répondre à ses questions enveloppait ses réponses de mystère, avant de laisser entendre un rire malicieux et enfantin. Un petit lutin à la peau noire et blanche, couverte de graphismes bleutés, qui observait le monde d'un unique œil rouge, l'autre étant dissimulé par une curieuse coiffe grise. Elle se déplaçait en flottant légèrement, comme si le sol n'était pas digne de la porter : Midona traitait toujours Zelda avec condescendance, comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant ignorante et gâtée. Pourtant, la princesse ne lui en tenait pas rigueur : le moment était malvenu pour une lutte d'egos, et il émanait de sa mystérieuse visiteuse une aura altière. Récemment, elle avait entendu Xanto parler d'elle, d'une voix pleine de mépris et de haine, agrémentée d'une pointe de désir charnel qui avait dégoûté sa prisonnière. Il était prêt à tout pour la retrouver, et elle craignait qu'il n'ait dissimulé des pièges pour la capturer si jamais elle revenait au château.

Zelda se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, et contempla la cité vide : son peuple était devenu une horde d'âmes errantes et bouleversées, ignorantes de la raison de ce changement soudain. Elle se sentait presque privilégiée : protégée par Nayru, elle conservait sa forme originelle. La princesse avait l'impression d'être une petite-fille perdue, attendant que son sauveur arrive, vulnérable à ses peurs les plus secrètes. Elle avançait en portant un masque, comme son père le lui avait appris.

_«Les émotions sont tes pires ennemies, Zelda : tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de ressentir, mais tu peux toujours mentir. » _

Elle mentait quand elle se tenait droite face à Xanto alors qu'elle ne voulait que s'écrouler sur le sol et sangloter jusqu'à être déshydratée, elle mentait quand elle discutait avec Midona d'une voix calme, alors qu'elle ne voulait que sortir, brandir son épée et agir. Mais les princesses se taisaient, et affrontaient les obstacles avec calme et dignité, même lorsque leur cœur leur hurlait de fuir, ou ne cherchait que le réconfort de bras chauds. Elle replia les doigts sur la soie de son manteau, et observa le contraste entre le teint laiteux de sa peau et la noirceur du vêtement. Elle aimait les contrastes, ils apportaient du piment à sa vie parfois trop lisse. Zelda retira son gant blanc et observa les trois petits triangles d'or qui ornaient sa peau depuis sa naissance : elle n'osait pas activer sa magie, de peur que le tyran ne la repère, et son don n'était pas conçu pour l'attaque. Sans le Héros, elle n'y parviendrait pas : sa sagesse alliée à son courage saurait contrer le mal qui empoisonnait la terre bénie entre toutes.

La jeune femme était frustrée de devoir s'en remettre à une prophétie, sans savoir quand elle s'accomplirait : combien de temps les peuples d'Hyrule devraient-ils endurer ce calvaire ? Les Déesses étaient parfois bien cruelles. Midona avait été chargée de trouver ce jeune homme perdu en ce monde, et la petite créature semblait tout aussi motivée que Zelda, bien que celle-ci ignore pourquoi. La maîtresse des lieux connaissait la haine brûlante que vouait la Crépusculienne à Xanto, mais en ignorait la raison. Elle reconnaissait dans ses yeux un désir de vengeance, que la princesse se surprenait à éprouver parfois, avant de l'étouffer dans l'oeuf : ce sentiment ne la guiderait pas, il la consumerait.

Elle emporterait Hyrule dans sa chute, et ne pouvait pas se le permettre. C'était pourtant si tentant de se laisser aller à la haine, qui rongerait cette peur latente, cette haine qui rendrait tout si simple... Zelda avait pourtant appris depuis longtemps à renoncer à ses désirs personnels, même si elle n'hésitait pas à se rebeller quand la contrainte lui paraissait trop lourde à respecter. Le grincement de la porte la surprit, mais elle se força à rester stoïque : elle se tourna doucement, sachant que ce n'était pas Xanto : le roi du Crépuscule entrait toujours avec fracas dans la chambre de la princesse, sans se soucier de son intimité. Une autre humiliation dont il était friand. Il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ceux dont les ancêtres l'avaient condamné avant sa naissance.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux saphir, stupéfaite : Midona chevauchait un loup au pelage noir strié de rayures plus claires. Zelda sut tout de suite que l'animal était spécial : ses yeux, si semblables aux siens, étaient trop humains. Se pourrait-il... certainement, ce loup ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sous le coup de l'excitation, mais elle se força à se calmer : elle ne devait pas se comporter comme une demoiselle en fleur face à un joli damoiseau. Elle était fascinée par la lueur sauvage qui dansait dans les prunelles du canidé, une vision de liberté qui la rassérénait. Elle y décela également peur et tristesse, et son cœur se serra : pourquoi fallait-il que ce regard soit le miroir du sien ?

«Tu es donc celui que nous recherchions, commença-t-elle.

-C'est bien celui que tu cherches, confirma la nouvelle venue, un pauvre petit fermier perdu, mais j'ai su le dresser ! »

Elle tira sur la crinière du loup, qui émit un grognement, avant de secouer la tête, déstabilisant un peu sa cavalière qui éclata de rire. Il ne semblait pas l'apprécier, au vu des regards hostiles qui lui lançait, et Zelda le comprenait : elle avait eu du mal à accorder sa confiance à la créature, et ses remarques pouvaient être éminemment vexantes pour n'importe qui.

«Tout doux, chien-chien, ordonna la petite dictatrice, tu n'as pas oublié qui commandait, tout de même ? »

Le loup répondit par un grognement bref, et la princesse sourit intérieurement : il avait du répondant, et elle appréciait ce trait de caractère. Il ne mènerait pas la vie facile à Midona, contrairement à ce qu'elle semblait penser. Les deux formaient un duo improbable, et Zelda n'osait pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir ce pauvre jeune homme prisonnier d'un corps animal. Son regard accrocha la boucle d'oreille bleue du nouvel Élu de Farore : elle était semblable à celle que portait le Héros du Temps, et cet homme était sans nul doute son sosie, et s'appelait certainement Link. Un instant, elle regretta de mêler ce pauvre homme à cette histoire qui le dépassait, à assumer un destin qu'il n'avait pas choisi : mais telle était la malédiction des Élus des Déesses. Elle se révoltait parfois contre ce pouvoir qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, contre le chaos qui menaçait Hyrule tous les cent ans. Dans les moments les plus noirs, elle rêvait de rejoindre son peuple, réduite à une âme vagabonde. Elle ne supportait pas d'être l'une des seules à savoir, l'une des seules à mesurer la menace qui planait sur ce monde. Elle détestait les silences qui répondaient à chacune de ses prières... mais elle gardait le silence, emprisonnant cette colère qui se ruait contre les barreaux de sa cage, laissant la stratège remplacer la femme. Zelda prit une inspiration puis abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant sa longue chevelure châtain, coiffée d'une tiare d'or ornée d'un saphir qu'elle refusait de retirer.

«Je suis Zelda, la princesse de ce royaume. Je suis responsable du chaos d'Hyrule, reprit la princesse, sous l'oeil malicieux de Midona, Xanto et ses créatures du Crépuscule exigèrent ma reddition en échange des vies des habitants. Je n'eus d'autre choix que d'accepter, et ainsi abandonnai-je le combat... mais je savais qu'un Héros viendrait pour délivrer notre royaume de ce mal.

-Tsss, tsss, tsss, ne soyez pas si pessimiste, princesse, le Crépuscule n'est pas si mal ! Moi, j'aime bien ! » déclara Midona en descendant du dos de Link.

Cette phrase fut ponctuée par un grognement désapprobateur de ce dernier. La Crépusculienne l'ignora superbement, avant de se tourner vers Zelda. Son expression avait changé, devenant plus sérieuse : la jeune femme savait que sa mystérieuse alliée était très intelligente, mais aussi qu'elle agissait dans son propre intérêt.

«J'ai un plan, expliqua-t-elle, comme tu le sais. Je dois te l'emprunter pour pouvoir le mettre à exécution, et je te promets qu'une fois que ce sera terminé, ton royaume retrouvera toute sa lumineuse splendeur, et tu pourras accrocher une médaille autour du cou de chien-chien. »

Zelda ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela, mais encore une fois, elle devait lui faire confiance : avec le Héros, Midona ne risquait pas de nuire à Hyrule, et la princesse devinait qu'elle avait un but différent de celui de Xanto. La petite créature paraissait indifférente au sort du Monde de la Lumière, mais ne semblait pas vouloir le détruire pour autant. La princesse s'intéressait beaucoup à cette lutine espiègle, qui lui cachait sa véritable identité.

«Midona... les créatures de l'ombre te cherchent, pourquoi ? »

La concernée sourit, dévoilant un petit croc.

«Je ne sais pas... elles s'ennuient, sans doute ! » répondit-elle d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Zelda fronça les sourcils, mais ne releva pas : la Crépusculienne ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pensait-elle qu'elle la trahirait, qu'elle nuirait à son monde, ou la jugeait-elle si insignifiante qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partager ses plans et son identité ? La stratège lui soufflait que l'idée était bonne, qu'elle ne pouvait pas avouer ce qu'elle ne savait pas, la femme tentait de panser son ego blessé. Mais l'orgueil était aux prisonniers ce qu'une rose fanée était à l'être quitté par l'élu de son cœur : inutile et douloureux. Elle refoula ses pensées acerbes, pour se concentrer pleinement sur la situation : la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour ne pas devenir folle. Folie qui dansait aux frontières de son esprit, repoussée par son pouvoir et sa volonté de redonner à son royaume son aspect véritable. La jeune femme refusait d'endosser le rôle de princesse déchue, assise aux pieds de l'usurpateur qui occupait son trône, à écouter ses longs monologues insensés, débordant de fantasmes sanguinaires.

Soudain, un bruit surprit les trois occupants de la pièce : la princesse aperçut une lueur qui s'approchait. Une torche, portée par un garde. Alarmée, elle indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête : s'ils se dépêchaient, ils auraient le temps de fuir par la fenêtre. Sans un mot, Midona s'installa sur le dos de Link, et ils s'éclipsèrent, laissant Zelda seule à nouveau. Une douce chaleur commença à l'envahir : l'espoir. Le Héros avait été retrouvé, et pourrait accomplir son destin : elle disposait dorénavant de deux alliés de poids. Elle n'était plus seule dans son combat. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur son crâne, dissimulant à nouveau son beau visage aux yeux du monde : après la ronde du garde, Xanto arriverait. La princesse s'était forcée à compter les rondes pour ne pas perdre la notion du temps.

La jeune femme retourna à la contemplation de l'extérieur : elle rêvait de revoir le soleil et un ciel bleu, de ne plus entendre la pluie marteler les murs et le sol. Parfois, elle pensait même qu'un jour, elle finirait par oublier ce qu'était son royaume avant l'arrivée du Crépuscule. Il n'y avait plus de jour ou de nuit, juste une éternelle lumière orangée, monotone. Comme si le temps, après des siècles d'indécision, avait choisi de jeter son dévolu sur l'agonie du jour. Elle secoua la tête : elle devait arrêter de se perdre en pensées vaines, et plutôt préparer l'arrivée de son geôlier. Zelda l'affronterait avec la certitude que, dorénavant, ils se battaient à armes égales.


End file.
